The Academy
by twilightrox24
Summary: Asraians hate Vitores, Vitores hate Asraians, the only difference? Asraians are prey for Vitores, the only problem? she’s in both of their worlds. Bella Swan is in for the biggest change of her life. Better summary inside. Promise.
1. Prologue

**AN: Okay, I completely redid 'Hate You' since I have decided to make it into a novel, I just changed around the character names and a few plot lines to make it work so this is my test run. The novel version is almost complete, I just have a few chapters left to do, so updating will not be an issue for me. Reviews are greatly, greatly appreciated. I don't care if you hate it, or love it just let me know, honestly I just want feedback on what I need to fix or perfect. There are NO vampires in this story, as I've created a whole different species. Most of the characters will not look like how they are described in the books. I do not own twilight or any of its characters, all of this belongs to Stephanie Meyer, i'm just using her characters.**

**Summary: **

Everyone thinks Isabella Swan is the perfect girl. She's been accepted for NYU, she's the class president, and the all around popular girl. But behind closed doors no one knows that she's actually pretty messed up. Emotionally scarred by her father dying on her thirteenth birthday, a mother who she's never had an actual conversation with, and the fact that any wound she gets heals within seconds, she doesn't seem so perfect. And then the Cullen's show up and she gets sucked into their supernatural world. As Aubrey starts to discover who she really is. Secrets will be revealed, someone unexpected shows up, and she will find out that all the things she thought were secure in her life start to fall apart. This is a story about the discovery of one girls destiny, but will she follow the right path, or will she fall into the darkness?

Today was the day. I was finally thirteen! With my hand out the car window, I was nodding my head to guitar solo of Guns n Roses while me and my dad sang along. It was the first time I actually felt _happy_. My father, Charlie Swan. Yes, the world famous director Charlie Swan is barely ever home, he's always off doing some new film. My mom, Renee Swan is a highly claimed criminal lawyer. She has a perfect record of never losing a single case. Of course she didn't want to come on the trip, apparently some new case is more important than celebrating her daughter's birthday. I can't really say I missed her on this trip though when I barely knew her, like my father she was pretty much never home, always busy maxing out her newest credit card or off getting her clients out of major lawsuits. The people I grew closest with were the help.

I breathed in the fresh pine smell of the trees. Yesterday my dad completely caught me off guard with this cross country trip. I asked him why we can't just fly to New York his response?

'well my bad for wanting to spend time with my daughter for her birthday!' tears literally welled in my eyes when he said that. Which brings us here. We were somewhere in Utah, driving on the winding road surrounded by enormous trees and mountains, it was kind of refreshing to be away from the business that is San Francisco.

"So kiddo, how does it feel to be thirteen?" My dad asked. Honestly, we looked nothing alike. Charlie had tan skin, acquired from all his days in outside doing his movies, dark brown curly hair, and a strong jaw line. Renee had piercing blue eyes, tan skin, and sandy blond waves. While I had nearly white skin, snowy white hair, large royal blue eyes and pale pink lips. I looked like an albino porcelain doll.

To say I was annoyed with my paleness would be an understatement. I answered his question.

"It feels great, no more pre-teen crap, one more year of middle school, and I can finally date. Yeah, I'd say life's great. Oh and- DAD LOOK OUT!" I screamed.

They say when you're about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. Instead I saw the pure fear in my father's eyes as he fiercely turned the steering wheel trying to avoid the truck driver. I'll never forget the sound of the car metal going against the rail. The sound of the glass cracking as we flipped over and over down the Cliffside. My screams were nothing against the noise. I thought we'd be flipping like this forever. When the car finally stopped, that's when I felt the pain. We were upside down and my side was blocked off due to the cliff. I struggled to turn my head towards my father, when I finally did; a scream rang up my throat.

"Dad! Dad wake up! DAD! Wake up! Wake up, wake up! DAD! Dad, no, no, dad! You have to wake up! Please dad wake up!" Sobs wracked through me. I stared into his lifeless eyes. The large glass piece plunged deep into his neck. Swallowing my cries I unbuckled my seatbelt and tried to crawl through the window shield. My right leg was broken, and I was pretty sure my left arm was broken in three separate places. Several small glass shards were in my arms. But my worst injury was the too big glass shard in my side. It was so far in I was pretty sure if I moved I would end up slicing up my entire small intestine.

Once I painstakingly made out of the car, I ripped the jacket I had wrapped around my waist, and pulled off my white t-shirt leaving me in a black undershirt. Gripping the jacket between my teeth, I pulled the glass piece out. Screaming into the jacket as tears spilled over. I quickly wrapped the shirt around me trying to slow the bleeding. Tying the knot I noticed in shock as the small glass pieces came out of my arms and the several cuts heal as if nothing ever happened. The wound in my side, to my horror, as I felt around healed over.

Like I didn't just have a piece of glass in my stomach. It was like I was watching some sick science fiction movie. Everything healed. It was as if I was never in the car in the first place.

More tears spilled over as I heard the car explode, and the last bits and pieces of my life fall apart.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, all of that belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

Bella

Dragging my brush across the blank portrait, I had no idea what I wanted to paint,

I never did. That's what I loved most about painting. You created something different every time, no one can influence or tell you what to paint. Large trees began taking form, as I added their autumn leaves. A wooden bench took place in the middle, while I painted what looked like a sidewalk. A little girl took shape, I added a bright blue sundress to her and golden locks touched her shoulders. I made it so that she was staring at the sky. But something wasn't right, I felt like I should add something else. I looked around the attic glancing at all the other paintings. My eyes settled on one that had a little boy bouncing a red ball while his little sister ran after him, I smiled.

Coming back to the task at hand I painted a bright red balloon floating in the sky. Satisfied with the painting, I quickly wrote the date in the bottom right hand corner. September 14, 2009. I placed it next to the small window to dry. I wiped my hands on the blue button up shirt I wore. It was my dads, and if I ignored all the paint fumes, it still smelled like him even after all of these years. Looking at the clock I realized I had to start getting ready for school.

We wouldn't want to be late on the first day of school now would we? Chester Prep, my own personal prison, located in Chesterfield, Connecticut. Everything's so perfect there. With its brick walls and timeless buildings, the excellent teachers and the fact that most of kids that graduate there get accepted into Harvard and Yale. Chester Prep is a top notch prep school that most parents would give an arm and leg for their kids to attend. My mother Renee is on the board with all the other rich snobby parents that feel as if they have a say. Ah, my unwelcome mother is a sore spot for me, excuse me if I constantly bash on how awful she is. So when I received my acceptance letter to NYU it's safe to say that I spazzed out, you would too if you lived my life.

`Enough about how horrid my life is, let's talk about how horrid my appearance is! I have snowy white loose tresses that go down to my waist, side bangs, large royal blue eyes that kind of glow, pale pink lips and translucent pale porcelain smooth skin. So yeah I basically look like frosty the goddamn snowman but technically I'm considered beautiful, and this is a direct quote "Bang-able hot", but that doesn't mean I have to agree with them.

Piling my hair on top of my head I stepped into the shower and enjoyed the much valued quiet. I mulled over what I was going to wear on this joyous first day of school. I started eliminating outfits in my head when the water started running cold. I stepped out and wrapped one of the genuine Parisian towels my mother orders. I honestly can't tell the difference between a 'genuine Parisian towel' and one that you can buy from Wal Mart.

Padding to my walk in closet that looks more like a separate room, I grabbed my Marc Jacobs wool trench coat, a white lace cami and the school issued black bubble skirt, of course Chester Prep has a uniform but it's very loose if you ask me. The girls have to wear a white top, it can be any kind as long as its white, and the school issued black jersey bubble skirt.

Boys had to wear the navy blue slacks, white button up, black tie, and the blazer is optional but most of the time they do. My eyes scanned the dozens of pairs of shoes I owned and zeroed in when I noticed my new Christian Louboutin four inch suede pumps. The very shoes that I would've gladly sawed off my right boob for, and I love my right boob (don't ask why).

Throwing the articles of clothing on, I ran my fingers through my side bangs and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I slid in one of my literally hundreds of headbands, I don't even really remember the last time I left the house and didn't have a headband on, unless my hair is in a ponytail of course. The one I wore today was a black thin silk one that had a huge bow on the side. Slicking on my traditional bubble gum pink lip-gloss I rushed down the stairs and grabbed an apple off the kitchen table. I saw the familiar hot pink sticky note on the counter. Glaring at the offensive paper I quickly grabbed it and crumbled it up throwing it in the trash on my way out. I stopped reading my mother's notes years ago, right around the time I gave up trying to win her love. I just didn't really care what she had to say anymore, yeah I'm glad you realized just how bitter I am.

Tossing my keys in the air I absently ran my fingers along my baby. My black Porsche 911 GT2, I think the only thing I loved more than painting and yelling at people was my Porsche. I grabbed the oversized round sunglasses off my dashboard and backed out of my ridiculously long driveway. When I move into my dorm next year I'm going to really enjoy not having to back out of a two mile long driveway. Right when I pulled into the parking lot I remembered that I was student body president, I sneered when I remembered. Chester Prep holds their elections at the end of the year instead of the beginning to give those elected time to plan things out for the year. As if, I spent my summer inhaling paint fumes and hiding in the attic like some animal. I ran because Becky Doors was running and I hate the bitch, so I thought it would be fun to run and win and rub it in her face, because of course I would win.

I sat at my usual spot, right under the oak tree and bit into my apple. My mother always wondered how I could possibly have friends when I don't really socialize. So sue me, I don't like talking to people does that automatically make you want to question my mentality? I don't know how, but I somehow became the most popular and sought after girl at Chester. Like I'm some magnet and people are automatically drawn to me. When all I really want is for everyone to leave me alone. But I guess we can't have everything we want can we.

When I smelled the familiar smell of strawberries and bananas I grinned. "Hey Victoria"

"What the hell? I didn't even make a sound!" Victoria, the one person on the planet that I would trust my life with sat down next to me. We've been friends ever since she threw her rattle at me when we were three months old and I hit her in the face with a pillow. We've been inseparable since.

"No I'm not psychic; you're just really bad at sneaking up at people." And of course, I've always had amazing hearing. She scowled at me and I laughed. Victoria has ruby red mid back length hair, cat like green eyes, and freckles sprinkled over her nose, she's really pale too, not nearly as pale as I am, but nonetheless she's pale. To me and probably every male within a five mile radius, Victoria is the most gorgeous person ever. Not to mention her 5'8 frame and coca bottle curves she's also the proud target to every female's hit list, but then again I'm probably number one on that same list.

"So, you ready for a kickass year Ms. Student Body President?" It was my turn to scowl at her and she laughed of course.

"I'm still pissed about winning that stupid race."

"Well then why'd you run?"

"Because you know I hate that skankbitch Becky!" I whined.

"Hey, don't you have to give that speech for the Welcome Back thing in the auditorium today?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." Great, just another thing for me to worry about.

"Well do you have your speech?" I snorted.

"No, I'm just gonna improvise and see what happens." Victoria just shook her head.

"Hey Bella" I turned around only to see Marc Sandusky smile at me. I sneered at him and gave him the finger, he ran away. Victoria started laughing.

"I guess Marc likes you" she winked at me. I laughed,

"Um no, we almost had sex in his parents room last month, his 'package' if you can call it that, is the width of my pinky I had to go handle it myself with the rabbit. I don't understand what all the hype is about."

"Yes well no matter how small his banana is he's still incredibly delicious to look at."

"If you say so."

The bell rang so I grabbed my black suede messenger bag off the floor and walked into the auditorium. My hands instantly got clammy once I realized just how many kids were sitting down and even more were filing in. I used every single profane word known to man in my head as I walked up the isle towards the stage. They were separating the students by grade level, seniors in the back, juniors and sophomore in the middle, and freshmen and any other new students were in the very front. I almost peed my pants when the mic was handed to me. Principal Kim gave me an encouraging smile and I wanted to punch her face. Damn her for making me do this. I took a deep breath and faced the crowd. I might as well get this over with.

Aw, hell.

**Review? Please?**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't anything twilight related. all belongs to stephanie meyer.**

Edward

I didn't want to be here to put it lightly. I wanted to go back The Academy and go do the horizontal with the exotic babe that is Tanya but alas karma did not want to be on my side today since she is currently in Paris, doing who knows what.

It's actually quite ironic really, see the last time I said I would step into a human school ever again would be to find a really hot girl to have some fun with because my resources would be limited, and yet that is exactly why I'm here. To find a girl, but not to bang, no apparently we have to find this girl because she'll become a part of our lives one way or another. So basically were on some mundane search for a girl because Alice is lonely.

To say I was pissed at her is an understatement. In fact as of this moment I was plotting the different ways I could strangle her with my bare hands without getting caught. When it got to the point where I started counting the thread count in the drapes on the stage, I wanted to kill myself. We had to sit in the front since me and my family were all new students but I would much rather sit in the back so I could scope out my options but no, that couldn't happen either.

A girl with white as snow hair came up on stage; I couldn't help but notice how great her legs looked with those super high heels adorning them. Her trench coat was open just enough where I could see her skirt and cami, her chest was a little small for my taste but nothing too uncomfortable to handle. As I moved higher up, my fingers clenched around the arm rest in a vice grip. She was stunning, but the most captivating part about her were her eyes, this strange royal blue color and they had a glow to them. It was then that I noticed just how pale she really was, she was almost this milky, translucent like skin tone. She reminded me a lot of what I imagined an ice princess would look like. Her lips were just begging to be kissed, so when I turned around to look at Alice, I almost fell out of my chair when I saw her with the biggest grin plastered on her face, I was almost worried her face would freeze like that. I put two and two together, and I hissed at her.

"Alice, is that girl the reason why were on this ridiculous search?!" The only response I got was that her smile got impossibly bigger. And in an instant my hatred was directed to this mystery girl, I know I had no right to hate her without even knowing her but goddamnit she was the reason why I was not ravaging Tanya with kisses right now, and that's enough reason for me to hate anyone. Stupid cockblocker. Though when she started to speak my pants got a bit too uncomfortable and I fidgeted, her voice had the slightest rasp to it, Julie giggled and I wanted to smack her.

"Hey guys, as your Student Body President I um just wanted to welcome my fellow students back, I hope you guys had a great summer-" there were several loud claps and yells from the seniors. Mystery girl smiled.

"Okay, well first of all I want to say hi to the freshmen and any other new students, Welcome to Chester Prep, my name is Bella Swan and you can come to me if you have any questions. I just want to say good luck on your journey through Chester Prep. I'm not gonna lie, it won't be a walk through the park and if you're expecting to pass this year without providing any effort, or if it'll be like any other normal high school, I suggest you leave right now." She paused and what surprised me was that a few freshmen actually got up and left.

"Okay, those of you that are left, good luck, have fun, and remember 'it's only half of my grade, it's only half of my grade'" she cracked a smirk when she said that and much of the audience laughed, well the juniors and seniors laughed, the freshmen just looked at each other with pure fear in their eyes. It was quite comical.

"Now I just wanted to remind you guys that I will be sending out a student wide text sometime today for my back to school party this Friday. Everyone's invited except for freshmen and sophomores, sorry guys. Homecoming is in two weeks, freshmen and sophomores your dance is this Friday, I figured you guys would need something to do since you're not invited to my party." As she continued speaking I got bits and pieces of what her personality might be like. So far I think she's a shrew. She seems very bitter about something and at certain points in her speech I could tell she didn't want to be here. It's nice to know I'm not the only one. But either way my interest was piqued by Bella and I wanted to know more about her. My first priority was to strangle Alice though. So when she dismissed us, I grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her outside,Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet all followed me.

"Alice please tell me that we didn't go on this search for some girl that you want to be friends with." Jasper always the gentlemen.

"Of course not, Bella has to come with us when we go report to Carlisle again in a few weeks." She answered him.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I don't know. My vision came to me when I was washing my hair, excuse me for wanting to rinse the soap from my eyes." She snapped at me.

"Okay so let me get this straight, we have to bring back Bella with us to The Academy for no reason at all, except for the clue that she will be very important in the near future. Is she even one of us?" I asked for clarification.

"Rose tell them." Alice told her.

"She's one of us. The power levels I was getting were off the charts, as of now I'm getting nines and tens, the only weird part is that she has such high levels and she hasn't even done anything. Particularly her brain activity is really hard to decipher. It's almost like there's this wall around her that I can't get through." What Rose said stunned me, eights and nines and the girl hasn't even used any of her powers? For me to even reach an eight with my fire control I have to be able to actually light on fire!

"Okay so we have to bring her back to the Academy because she'll become important to us, and on top of that she has some super powerful powers? Am I pretty much getting everything?" Emmet asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Rose responded. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the thought of Bella even being able to produce such high levels.

"Is she of danger to us?" Jasper asked no one particular.

"No. but we have to be careful around her; we can't exactly come out and tell her 'Hey, um you have to come with us to this secret estate because you're Asraian and you might have some awesome powers.'

Yeah how well do you that will work out? She doesn't know what she is, and it has to stay that way for now, from this point on until were sure it's the right time to tell her. Until then we need to keep a close eye on her. I don't like the reads I'm getting." Rose warned us. We all nodded our heads in agreement. And when I turned around, I ran smack dab into the topic of our conversation. When I put my hand out to help her, she gave me this glare that reminded me of that quote 'if looks could kill'. I numbly put my hand back at my side. "Ow! Motherfuckingshit! Watch where you're going asshole." She sneered at me. I sneered right back but she walked away before I could come up with some witty comment.

Oh yes, I can tell this is going to be very interesting.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight related, all that belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

Bella

Jerk. I thought. You should at least have the decency to look around and move out of the way. But I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes when he offered to help me up. They were a hazel color with splashes of green and blue in them. If Victoria thought Marc Sandusky was delicious, she was gonna label jerk face as full on scrumptious. And it annoyed me to no end that I agreed with that. And it also annoyed me that he was in my thoughts so much.

"You know, I would've never thought you actually winged that speech with the way you went up there like you actually knew what you were talking about." Victoria commented.

"Yeah well, I am pretty good at acting like I know what I'm talking I about." I grinned.

"Hey you're not wearing anything red today!" all she was wearing was a white peasant top, brown boots, and the bubble skirt. Another thing Victoria is known for is always wearing red, I've never seen her without wearing anything red, one day she proved the football team she was wearing something red by showing them her thong. Yeah sometimes I wonder why she's my best friend too.

"Yes I am." She pulled her hair back and showed me her ruby studs.

"Oh whatever you kn-" I stopped dead in my tracks. The absolute _worst_ migraine in the history of migraines just decided to grace my brain its presence. It was like someone was taking a jackhammer and assaulting my head with it. It took all I had in me not to cry out and scream. Yeah, it was that painful.

"Oh my, OH MY GOD!" tears were rolling down my face, and I was in the middle of the hallway with my hands pressed against my ears. It sounded like someone just turned the sound of everyone's voice up to max. I was prepared to tell everyone to shut the hell up, when just like that it went away. I was so scared that the headache would come back but it never did. So when I finally looked up, Victoria was staring at me wide-eyed.

"What the fuck? Bella are you okay? What the hell happened?"

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!"

"Are you okay?!"

"Yes, no, maybe!" I was breathing heavily.

"Do you wanna ditch?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Let's just get to class." Victoria glanced at me warily, I hastily wiped away the tears on my cheeks. We separated, she had Spanish III and I had AP Calculus next. So believe me when I say I was surprised to see none other than Jerk Face sitting in the seat next to mine according to the seating chart on the board. The room was set up sort of like a science lab, each table had two chairs. Which means Jerk Face is my partner, _great._

I threw my bag on the floor, and slammed my notebook and pen on the desk. I gave him the dirtiest look I could manage. "Freakin' bitch" I heard him mutter under his breath, it was so low that even _I_ had trouble hearing him, and I'm right next to him.

"What's that?" I asked while I was doodling random circles in my notebook. I looked up at him; he looked very surprised that I heard him.

"Nothing. I have no idea what you heard."

"Nope. I'm pretty sure I heard you say 'freakin' bitch'." Again he looked surprised that I actually heard him.

"I said no such thing."

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you freakin' did you piss muffin!"

"_Piss muffin?_" he started laughing and his laugh was deep and husky and damnit, it was incredibly hot.

"Yeah, piss muffin, douche bag, all words I use for ignorant and stupid people." I grinned.

"Okay, so now I'm stupid?"

"Hey you called me bitch, I have a right to insult your mentality." He laughed again, and my insides grew warm. If I could just record that laugh I would listen to it all day. At that point, Mr. Danikin walked in and started talking about what we would do in this class, what we needed, you know the usual.

Mr. D as I called him said we would have a test on Wednesday on everything we learned from last year. Like I said, Chester Prep isn't a walk through the park. But I wasn't worried I always had the highest scores in my pre-calculus class last year. As I looked around the class I could tell some of the students were surprised. I've seen kids run out on final exams because of the pressure the teachers put on you. Chester Prep is not for the weak minded and most students learn that the hard way.

"Hey!" Jerk Face whisper-yelled at me, I ignored him. Then he started nudging my leg with his leg. Again I ignored him. When it got to the point where he started throwing paper at me, I put my foot down. "What do you want!?" I whisper yelled.

"My names Edward Cullen."

I think my eye started twitching. I took a deep calming breath, a tip my old anger management counselor told me. Even though none of those things work for shit. At least I can say I tried.

"Okay...My names Bella..." the bell rang before he could respond. I grabbed my things was out the door on my way to my next class. While I was sitting in my desk in AP Chemistry I got a paper cut when I tried to grab a piece of paper. Now this may sound like nothing but whenever I hurt myself or get injured I tend to _heal_. Like really fast, I mean in seconds. So when I saw the tiny drop of blood ooze out, I didn't do anything. I just held my hand under the table and watched the tiny scratch heal. Every time this happens I can't help but remember the first time I healed.

My father died in a car accident on my thirteenth birthday. An accident that I was in too, only here I am perfectly alive. And how's my dad doing? Well you should ask him. He's buried six feet under. Am I bitter about his death? Yeah. Do I think it was my fault? Of course. Do I care what you think? No. All the doctors told me repeatedly that I shouldn't be alive; that there was no way someone could've survived that crash without _at least_ getting hurt. The only thing that happened to me was that I had the worst survivors guilt, but the way I see it is, as long my dad's dead, the least I can do is carry around some guilt. Is that a horrible way to look at life? Yes. Do I care? Again, no I don't.

I think the thing that hurt most was that my mom didn't even care. It was almost like she was happy he was gone, and she wanted me gone too. In fact I'm pretty sure that's exactly what was going through her mind. She didn't even comfort me, never said two words to me. That's when I started giving up. At lunch when I sat with Victoria at our bench I saw the new kids. Before I didn't really get a good luck at them but now they were a lot closer to me I could see that they looked like an Abercrombie and Fitch catalogue. Perfect hair, clothes, perfect everything. I think the one that has the stiletto ankle boots on is Rose, at least that's what Lauren one of my reliable gossip sources told me.

Rose has long dark brown wavy hair that goes 'til mid back. She has intense dark brown eyes. The other girl whose name I think is Alice has ginger colored hair that's chin length but its choppy and then she has side bangs, she looks to be average height, not short but she's definitely not Victoria tall. Her eyes are a bubbly green blue and from here I could see that she has freckles sprinkled over her nose. The guy next to Julie, who I think is Jasper, has dark blond curly hair. His hair kind of covered pale blue almost gray eyes. He had amazing arms I noticed. Next to Elijah was the all American football player looking one whose name I think is Emmet. He had dark brown almost black hair that was super curly like Jasper's but more unruly. His eyes were a warm brown. And last but not least was Edward; he had dark brown reddish hair that he styled as a sort of faux hawk. Personally I hated guys that wore faux hawks but hot damn did that hair style fit Lucas. And of course his amazing hazel/green/blue eyes made me want to drop my panties and hand them to him on a silver platter.

"Hey!" Victoria was waving her hand in my face.

"What?"

"Nothing you've just been weird all day. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." With that I got up and left as soon as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.


End file.
